


Spontaneity Is Key. I Think?

by G0NHEES



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prom, Short Drabble, Still Can't Tag, prompt, smiley seunghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0NHEES/pseuds/G0NHEES
Summary: Seunghun bursts into Yonghee's room out of nowhere and is eager to know what color Yonghee's outfit to prom is.
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Kim Yonghee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Spontaneity Is Key. I Think?

Yonghee groans as the phone vibrates once again and moves around the table. “What now?” He gets up from his chair and stubs his tiniest toe against one of the table’s legs. 

He crouches down to try and suppress the demonic scream trying to burst out from within. After finally calming down, he limps towards the other side of the table and takes a glance at the caller ID. Seunghun. 

He picks up the phone only for the screen to fade back into his lockscreen wallpaper of him and his best friend's selfie.

“Typical Seunghun,” Yonghee thinks. “He wouldn’t be able to wait just a few more seconds for me to pick up.”

Yonghee swears his soul was ready to leave his body when the door slammed open to reveal a Seunghun with his toothy grin. “Hey.”

“Jesus!”

“No,” The older points to himself. “Seunghun!” Yonghee stares at his best friend, not in any way amused and goes back to typing his paper. “What do you want?”

“What are you wearing to Prom?” Seunghun settles on top of Yonghee’s bed and bounces up and down, obviously eager to know the answer. “I don’t have a date.”

“So?” He jumps up from the bed and walks to the other side of the room as Yonghee sighs from behind his laptop. “Then that means I don’t need anything to wear to prom.”

 _Duh_. Yonghee adds, but only in his head. He can’t afford to be mean to Seunghun now because Seunghun would just go at him and prevent him from doing any more work. Seunghun knows how much Yonghee hates not being able to finish whatever he’s in the middle of doing. 

“But you have it.”

“No I don’t. Were you even listening?”

“Liar.” Seunghun accuses with a muffled voice. “Excuse me?”

“I talked to your mom. She said you dragged her along with you to look for a suit for five hours.”

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Then what’s this?” Yonghee looks up to see Seunghun holding up the suit bag from the closet. Yonghee’s palm mentally hits his head as he remembers how “close” Seunghun is with his mom. Closer than Yonghee is with his own mother even, Seunghun tells him.

“Anyways, what color is it?” Seunghun is back at Yonghee’s bed again, bouncing up and down. “Why didn’t you check it?’

“I already put it back and no, you can’t ask me to go and look at it myself! I’m tired.”Seunghun crosses his arms and looks away from Yonghee like how a stubborn child would. “Whatever Seunghun, if you want to know you can go look at it yourself.”

“Oh come on! Pretty please!” Yonghee looks down to see Seunghun already clinging to his leg, displaying his puppy dog eyes, famous for getting anyone to give in to whatever Seunghun requests in a matter of seconds. But that isn’t the case for Yonghee.”Come on, please! I’ll be out of your hair once you tell me.” Seunghun clasps his hands together and grins at the boy.

“You’re leaving already?” He clicks his tongue.”Another reason for me to not tell you then.” 

“But I have to pick out my suit! Prom is in three days and we have to match.”

“Why are you so bent on wanting to know? It’s not like we have to wear matching colored suits.” Yonghee smiles while shaking his head. “Yes we do!” Seunghun stands up with both his hands on his waist and his eyes staring daggers at me.

“Since when are we going to prom together?” The boy looks up to smile at him with furrowed brows. Seunghun also returns the expression but without the smile. They stare at each other for a whole six seconds before the older responds, “I think I forgot to ask you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, Yell at me (or with me :D) on [Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/baessthetics)  
> and leave prompts on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baessthetics) too if you want :>>
> 
> EHHEHEHE IT TOOK ME 11 WHOLE DAYS TO WRITE THIS BUT HERE U GO HEHE ( i haven't written in moNTHS I AM SO SORRY) but I hope you like it !! Hehe someone requested this on curiouscat but i didn't know there was a word limit so i'm posting this here hehe kudos and comments are appreciated!! thank you ily <33


End file.
